


This is going to be a great Christmas!

by fandomgalore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalore/pseuds/fandomgalore
Summary: 2008, Christmas is approaching. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all have their own ideas, plans and woes for Christmas.A series of drabbles written for HPFC's Winter Writing Challenge.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Gifts, easy right?
> 
> Drabble inspired by the word: "gift"

Gift shopping for a two year old, easy. Gift shopping for a six month old, no problem. Gift shopping for your wife whom you’ve known since you were eleven, hardest thing Ron has to do each year. They had long decided that birthdays were date-nights for the two of them, no kids allowed. Christmas though, still required gifts. This year however, he was certain he got her a wonderful gift. He had gotten in contact with a muggle photographer to have a photoshoot with Rose and Hugo. It was hard to get Hugo to smile, but the final photographs Ron received were more than worth it. Andromeda had provided him with the potion to make a few of the photographs moving. Yes, Ron was positive Hermione was going to love her gift this year.


	2. This was a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by the word: Gold

Hermione had made many mistakes in her life, but she considered this one to be her greatest mistake. She’d tried to get the kids involved in the wrapping of her present for Ron. Rose and Hugo had been very enthusiastic in the wrapping. The present was wrapped, had an entire roll of scotch tape on it, had been drawn on with crayons and pencils, and had stickers covering it. None of that she considered the mistake though. No, the mistake was including gold glitter in the crafting supplies. Currently the contents of the glitter vial were everywhere, except for on the wrapped present. Hermione was sure that cleaning the kids, and herself, was going to be near impossible. Nothing a little magic couldn’t fix, she supposed.


	3. Family time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by the word: Family

Ron awoke that Christmas morning to the crying of baby Hugo. A quick look at the clock told him it was only 6 o’clock and he closed his eyes again.

  
“Your turn,” Hermione groaned next to him.

  
Ron quickly gave Hermione a kiss on the nose, before getting out of bed. He grabbed a shirt from the floor to ward off the cold and headed to Hugo’s nursery. As soon as Ron moved into Hugo’s eyeline, he stopped crying and a smile appeared. Ron picked up Hugo and moved downstairs to get him his bottle. This Christmas was going to be a great. The first one with just his own little family. Just him, Hermione, Rose and Hugo. It would be Hugo’s first Christmas too. Yes, this Christmas would be the best Christmas in years.


	4. Christmas Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by the word: Spice

By now it was nearly dinner time. Rose and Hugo had been entertained all day, had had several temper tantrums, and, in Hugo’s case, cried every few hours wanting food. Ron had been trying to cook Christmas dinner for the past two hours. Hermione was going to help, but was busier with keeping the kids entertained and out of the kitchen for their own safety. Safety it was, because there was food everywhere. The walls, the floor, all the cabinets, even the ceiling had pieces of food stuck to it. Ron kept tasting the different courses, but even though he got the recipes from his Mum and followed them to the letter, he couldn’t get them right. They tasted blandly and several things had burned by now. He half suspected his mother of having left out all spices to get them to go to The Burrow. Ron left the kitchen to admit to Hermione that his cooking was a disaster and that maybe Christmas dinner was going to be consumed at The Burrow after all.


	5. The Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by the word: Tree

The centre-piece of every Weasley Christmas was The Tree. The Tree was massive, so big that the ceiling had to be magically raised so that it could fit. It was tradition that everyone who came over for Christmas would make their own bauble to hang in the tree. That bauble had to represent something from the past year that had an impact on your life. As the tradition returned year after year, more and more baubles got added, resulting in The Tree becoming bigger and bigger each year. This year, George had added a bauble looking like the latest product they created, Teddy had put his maths award of last school year in the tree, Ron had added a quickly conjured bauble reading: “Daddy x2”. There was a lot of pride in the tree, but looking at it also gave a sense of grief, as memories of those who’d died bubbled up. Memories of Fred, Remus and Tonks amongst others. At least they were still present through their baubles.


	6. Work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by the word: Star

Harry knew that if he looked up, he could see the same stars as he’d see in England. However, that’s not where he was. With only three weeks to Christmas, he was stuck in Canada, chasing a killer with absolutely no clues as to where to find them. His last trail had gone cold three days ago. He was frustrated. The clock was ticking. Not just because the longer he was without clues, the harder it would be to pick up the trail again, but he would very much like to be back for Christmas. Ginny was home alone, having to wrangle three young kids. It’s not that he didn’t talk to Ginny, that’s what the mirror was for, but it’s not the same as being there. He looked up to the stars. It may have been his imagination, but he was sure that the dog star winked at him, reassuring him that everything would be fine.


	7. Weyakwin, Sasketchewan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by the word: Dreary

One week to Christmas and Harry had finally made a breakthrough in his case. Through analysing everything he knew about the previous murders, they had finally been able to put a name and face to the killer. The were looking for the Canadian-born Pauline Asp. He was now walking through the dreary hamlet of Weyakwin, somewhere in the middle of Saskatchewan, trying to find her. It was only thanks to the magic alert they set up in the state that they even found her. The town wasn’t exciting though. It was only a few streets, barely more houses than streets, a school, and a café. Harry sighed as he stepped in yet another muddy puddle, as apparently this town didn’t have any paved roads. His mood was starting to become as dreary as this town, if not worse. He’d better find Asp soon.


	8. The chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by the word: Ice

Three days of chasing Asp across snow covered fields, through forests and across iced over lakes. The snow had changed into hail today, as he was chasing after Pauline. She was fast and was much more familiar with the terrain than he was. She was capable of transfiguring her shoes into skates with barely a second thought the minute she stepped on ice. Harry had to come to a stop, transfigure his shoes, start skating and have to catch up. This process repeated itself when getting off the ice. Both were clearly getting tired and they had had multiple stand-offs now that was just the two of them catching their breath, until one of them threw a hex to the other and the chase was back on. Harry just really wanted this to be over with.


	9. Snowed in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by the word: Blizzard

It was Christmas Eve, Harry was sure of it, yet here he was, in Weyakwin, Saskatchewan. Also known as the middle of bloody nowhere. Asp was unfortunately dead. Or fortunately, it depended on your perspective Harry supposed. It just meant that he had a lot of paperwork to do when he got back to the Ministry. He was currently holed up in an empty house. The owners must have gone to family for Christmas considering the very empty fridge he found. He hadn’t slept in over 72 hours in his attempt to apprehend Asp. As a result, Harry was scared to apparate back to the ministry, in fear of splinching himself. He knew he should’ve taken that portkey, but he hadn’t and he couldn’t change it now. Outside the blizzard kept raging. Harry was sure the snow would be piled so high in the morning that exiting the house was going to be impossible. At least tomorrow he could apparate again.


	10. Coming home for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by the word: Travel

Harry was hastily finishing all the paperwork needed to go back home. He was still too tired to attempt apparating to the UK from Canada, but he desperately wanted to go home. It was nearing the end of Christmas Day in the UK and he really wanted to see Ginny and the kids for Boxing Day. International portkeys were a giant pain in his ass though, especially the paperwork that came with it. For once he was shamelessly and guiltlessly using his fame as Harry Potter to get everything approved and sorted the minute he asked for it. He put the feather down and shoved the papers into the hands of an awestruck ministry worker, while snatching the Union Jack from him. He took a few steps back and felt the tug behind his navel. Harry smiled. In a few minutes he’d see his family again.


	11. Be safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by the word: Crackling

Ginny was sitting in front of the hearth, reading the new book she got from Hermione. It was actually a muggle book on journalistic writing and she actually thought it would help her immensely with her new career as Quidditch correspondent. She wasn’t paying too much attention to the book however. Harry had been gone on his assignment for nearly five weeks now, and Ginny had been sitting in front of that fire every night since he left. The crackling of the wood burning only slightly soothed her nerves. Rationally she knew that anything had happened to Harry, she would’ve been notified. Her emotions, however, were screaming at her that Harry was bleeding out somewhere. Her anxiety had only gotten worse and worse. Suddenly, the flames turned green and a very pale and tired Harry stumbled out of the fireplace. Ginny jumped up, flew into his arms and kissed him.


	12. All's well that ends well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble inspired by the word: Fleece

Boxing Day night found Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione together in the Potter’s backyard. The stars had come out again, and there had been promises of falling stars. They were all bundled up in warm clothes and fleece blankets. At first they had discussed Harry’s last case that had him late for Christmas, but now they were all just sitting in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company. This Christmas might have been completely different from what all of them had planned, but in the end everything worked out. Everyone was still alive, everyone was healthy, and above all, everyone was happy. Yes, this Christmas was a good Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been years since I wrote anything. Thank you Harry Potter Fanfic Club for getting me back into it, through this fun challenge.  
> Do you too want to meet more Harry Potter fans, read fanfiction and write? Join us on discord: https://discord.gg/nZ4zQM5Y4P


End file.
